


a capture card with everything i hate (and love)

by writerofbaddecisions



Series: block men ruining my life [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights AU by Lillian_Nator, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This is such a stupid format lmao but im trying smth out, Video Cameras, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions
Summary: Ranboo's life told through intervals of video camera's clips
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: block men ruining my life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175921
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	a capture card with everything i hate (and love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts).



> uhhh trying out a new format pog? I might add an actual story for the next part who knows. 
> 
> i have written so much for this au, and i wouldn't change it for the world, tysm to Lillian for giving me this opportunity to write for this au, asdkjaskdjjdskfjsd.

[Camera starts rolling, timestamp about 8 years ago.

It starts off looking at wood-flooring, before moving up to focus on two people,

A little boy with a big toothy grin and mismatched blue-green eyes looks up at a girl, not much older than him, her eyes are identical to the boys. She holds a guitar in her hands, strumming a melody that the camera doesn't quite pick up.

The girl whispers to the boy, who perks up at the words that are being said. She hands him the guitar, and giggles when he nearly trips holding a guitar bigger than him. He fumbles around before he gets his hands over the guitar, plucking at the strings randomly.

The girl points to a string, and directs him to pluck it, it sounds better than randomly plucking the strings. She speaks a few words that the camera doesn't get, but her mouth is moving, the camera person can tell.

They repeat the motion a few times, the boy plucking the strings, while the girl directs him to which one he should do. It turns into a little melody that the camera manages to get.

The tape goes black suddenly, the film glitches a couple of times before it ends. ]

[ Camera starts rolling, timestamp about 7 years ago. 

Instead of starting by staring at wooden-flooring, it starts on grey, cracking concrete. The person behind the camera picks up the camera and points it up at an indoor ice-skating rink, with different hockey advertisements scattered around on the walls . The camera flicks around for a bit, looking around for someone or some people, and it finds the people it’s looking for.

It’s the girl and boy from the first clip, wearing thicker clothing and ice skates. The boy is stumbling along the rink, attempting to keep up with the girl, who is much more graceful than he is. The girl stops, and holds the boy’s hand, showing him how to travel along the rink more gracefully than he did before. 

He begins to get the hang of it after a while, and they skate side by side together, the girl smiling brightly as she watches the boy travel along the rink. After a while, they stop skating, and head out of the rink, towards the camera. 

The girl’s smile has fallen now, her face decorated with sarcasm and annoyance, and she quips something the camera doesn’t get. The boy, previously happy, is now downfallen, his smile gone, and his eyes filling with tears that he wipes away. The person behind the camera says something, that the camera only catches as mumbles, and catches a hand pointing first to the girl, then to the boy. The girl says something, her face only displaying annoyance. 

The person behind the camera shuts it off, with a click.]

[ Camera starts rolling, timestamp about six years ago.

It's blurry at first but it focuses on a car and two people. The girl and boy, now a bit more grown-up, stand near the car. The boy is cheerful, questioning the girl, as she lifts her luggage into the trunk of the car. The camera doesn't get any of the audio as they do it, but their lips move in synchronization. The camera does manage to catch a two matching glints sitting on the girl’s and boy’s necks, the girl is wearing a pink half-heart charm necklace, that the camera barely manges to catch reads “Big Sister”, the boy is wearing a matching one, but in blue that reads “Little Brother”.

The girl waves over the person behind the camera, and the camera starts getting closer to the boy and girl. The boy looks a bit sad, his eyes droop a bit, but his smile is still burning bright.

The person behind the camera laughs and shakes the camera as the girl playfully noogies on the head, saying a joke that the camera refuses to pick up, the boy's smile slightly droops downwards, but comes back up when he sees the camera on him.

The girl gets in the passenger seat of the car, while the boy gets into the backseat. The boy is noticeably less energetic than he was at the beginning of the clip.

The camera moves into the driver's seat, before shutting off with a click]

[Camera starts rolling, timestamp about two years ago

The boy from the other clips looks at the camera, older than the other clips, and much taller. No longer does his face hold the same youthful smile that he had before or the shine in his eyes from before.

He's looking at the camera, tear tracks glinting in the light of the camera, his mismatched eyes are puffy and red from crying. He's holding the guitar from 6 years ago, his hands resting on top of the strings.

The guitar itself is quite damaged, the sides are dented and scrapes can be seen running alongside the smooth brown wood of the body. The neck looks like a worn piece of wood in the blurriness of the camera, it barely looks like a guitar.

The boy mutters to himself a bit, fiddling around with the tuning keys on the guitar, trying to remember the chords the girl taught him. He fumbles around, obviously hasn't touched the guitar in a long time, barely remembering the tune.

Instead of playing a song, he begins plucking a code on the guitar instead, creating a monotone code on the broken instrument instead. He's better at this, the code coming out smoother than the chords did. No sound comes out of the camera, even though the strumming of the guitar is still visible on the screen.

He writes out a code for a bit, before putting down the guitar, and going towards the camera. Before the camera entirely closes up, it catches the boy wiping off tears from his face, mumbling something the camera doesn't get before it shuts off with a click.

The camera doesn't process the sound of the flicking strings, and so the code is lost to time, and with it the emotions and colors of the clip. ]

[Camera starts rolling, time stamp again about a year ago

The boy is a bit older, he's taller and lankier too, and his eyes are still blue and green, but a tiny bit darker, like he was holding the world in them.

He tilts his head, as he adjusts the camera sitting on a bookshelf, the quality blurs his face a bit. But he doesn't mind it, he instead steps a few feet back and turns on a radio, listening for the beat.

He spins around a couple of times, tapping out a beat with flowing feet, moving and flowing with the music. The same gold necklace with the blue half-heart charm from one of the other clips, bounces on his neck as he dances with the beat of the music. The camera seems to finally be able to pick up the taps on the ground, as the ground slightly shakes with the beat.

.. / -- .. ... ... / -.-- --- ..- / ... --- / -- ..- -.-. .... / .- -. -.. / .. / -.. --- / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... -.--

The boy finishes the routine mumbling to himself, as he rushes to the camera and clicks it off, not before it catches the sentence he whispers

"I-M-I-S-S-Y-O-U-S-O-M-U-C-H-A-N-D-I-D-O-N-O-T-K-N-OW-W-H-Y" ]

[Camera starts rolling, timestamp about 11 months ago. 

It starts off staring at the back of the driver’s carseat on a car, and moves up to look at the outside scenery. 

The outside, with a single word, is beautiful to look at, the sky is a shade of blue that’s not too light but also not too dark either. No clouds decorate the sky, and the trees are in full bloom, flowers dangling on the branches. 

A person talks from the driver’s seat, saying something the camera dares to pick up "------- is a place of opport--ity, and I- want ----- to ----ve one." 

The person behind the camera talks, the audio choppy and glitchy, “alrig---,da---”. 

The person behind the camera turns it so it faces the approaching town sign, it’s made of broken stone, reading out “WELCDME TU IOWN”, instead of “WELCOME TO TOWN”.

It moves along with the car, slowly traveling through what looked to be the town center, and reaching a row of houses.

The person shuts the camera off, shoving it into the bag sitting next to them with a heavy sigh that the camera catches.]

[Camera starts rolling, timestamp 10 months ago.

There's a group of boys standing on a bridge, the camera only makes out 9 boys standing on the bridge. It's a colorful blur that the old camera doesn't exactly register. A white hand over a bit of the screen, blocking some of it from view, as the camera starts to focus on one of the boys.

It focuses on a boy with blue eyes, and blond hair. He's standing on the edge of the bridge, as the blurs around him egg him on. The boy leaps off the bridge and into the water, as a splash arises from the place where he was standing.

The person holding the camera, turns to the person next to him, another boy wearing a purple hoodie, holding a large slushie in one hand. He asks the other boy something the camera catches little words of "Is-----okay? -----that-----seemed----dane---ous", the other boy wiped off his worry with a quick "he's fi--"

The person behind the camera nearly drops it but manages to catch it. The lens turns around to face the person behind it, it's the boy with the mismatched eyes, and nothing much has changed, only that his eyes seem a bit brighter.]

[Camera starts rolling, timestamp about 9 months ago. 

There’s three people on the screen, a girl with blond and black hair, a boy with square glasses, and the boy with mismatched eyes. They stand behind a table, covered almost from head to toe in flour, the camera is slightly smudged with the white substance. 

The girl is smiling as the boy with mismatched eyes laughs until he’s bending over at the waist. The boy with the square glasses is attempting to read something, while the girl tells him something that the camera doesn’t pick up. 

The boy with the square glasse’s eyes bulges almost comically, as he realizes what the girl is saying, and looks at the mess of dough sitting in a tin bowl, with a dawning horror. 

The boy with the mismatched eyes is still laughing at the other boy’s demise, nearly kneeling on the ground from laughter. The girl is silently giggling into her hand, as the other boy turns his demise into something to laugh about, and they all stand there laughing at the disaster in the kitchen. 

The girl reaches over to where the camera is presumably sitting, and clicks it off.]

[Camera starts rolling, timestamp about 8 months ago

The camera's being fixed onto something, as the boy with the square glasses comes on screen, except he’s also wearing a pair of fox-ears on his head. He looks at the camera, tilting his head to make sure it doesn't fall, on whatever stand he put it on. 

He's wearing a white coat, with a label on his right coat pocket that the camera only makes out to read "Furry", written in messy sewing. He calls to someone off-screen, his voice doesn't appear to have been caught on camera. The boy with the mismatched eyes, comes on screen, holding a box of something the camera can't focus on.

The boy with the "Furry" label, opens up the box and pulls out a long thing of tied up handkerchiefs, that continues to become larger and larger until the boy rips the box, and becomes covered in a rainbow of tied up handkerchiefs.

The boy with the mismatched eyes starts laughing uncontrollably as he falls to the ground in laughter, the boy with the "Furry" label was silently giggling underneath the pile. A girl with blond and black hair comes onto the screen, smiling at the two, before grabbing the camera off the stand it was sitting on, and clicking it off with a quick click.

It shakes a tiny bit before it saves the tape onto the capture card.]

[Camera starts rolling, timestamp about 6 months ago.

The boy with the square is standing in front of the camera, standing next to another boy, a little older wearing a sweater that vaguely looks like a Minecraft creeper next to him.

The boy wearing the Minecraft Creeper sweater mutters to the other boy, "Are you sure Ranboo won't mind you stealing his camera, Fundy?"

Fundy replies back, "I think he'll be even happier that the camera's fixed, he carries the damn thing everywhere, Sam."

Sam shrugs and looks into the camera, checking the settings on the screen, "Well- the audio looks like it's finally working, and-" Sam fiddled around with the camera quality settings, "Just don't screw with the camera quality settings and you should be fine!"

Fundy claps Sam on the back, with a surprisingly loud thud, and cheers "THANK YOU SAM! I OWE YOU ONE FOR THIS!" to which Sam smiles and hands the camera to Fundy, muttering something about Ant needing him to fix the cash register in his music store.

They wave their goodbyes, and Fundy shuts off the camera with a click.] 


End file.
